Just a Little on the Pulse Points
by DannyFan66
Summary: Gracie decides to take matters into her own hands with Niles and CC. How will it all work out?


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple.

**Just a Little on the Pulse Points**

It was just another morning at the breakfast table in the Sheffield Mansion. The house was already decorated for Hanukkah and Christmas. Niles, as always, did a beautiful job throughout the house. All that remained was the Christmas tree. Fran thought that having a little party for just the family, and CC, on Christmas Eve would be the best time to take care of business. "Good morning, family!" Fran announced when she entered the dining room and took her usual place.

Niles set her plate down in front of her. "Good morning, Mrs. Sheffield."

"Thanks, Niles, but geez, would you drop the Mrs. Sheffield, already." Fran smacked him lightly. "I finally got you to stop with the Miss Fine business and now you're back with a vengeance."

Niles smiled. "I'll try, Mrs. She…Fran."

Gracie grinned to herself. "Mom, could you take me shopping after breakfast, I have a couple more gifts to get."

"Oh, Honey…You don't evah have to ask me twice to go shopping!" Grace laughed. "Just let me finish my morning nosh and I'll get myself presentable."

"Darling, you're always much more than presentable." Max smiled and squeezed her hand.

That's when CC swept in. "Hello, hello!" She took the seat across from Fran that was usually reserved for Brighton. "Hey, Alice, can I get a plate?" CC lobbed to Niles who was already on his way with her breakfast.

"I thought your kind preferred the blood of its victims." Niles returned as he dropped her plate in front of her.

Gracie shook her head at them. "You two are always at each other's throats."

Fran nudged Grace. "Nah…just a little at the pulse points, Gracie." They shared a little laugh.

That morning, Grace knew exactly where she wanted to go shopping. There was this little Celtic shop the parents of a friend owned in the city and it had beautiful jewelry. Not to mention, next door there was a small boutique that Fran adored.

"Gracie, Honey, I'm gonna go in here and look at something for…uh…Val. Why don't you go into your shop get your gifts and meet me in here." Fran smiled sweetly.

Gracie smiled. "Ok, Mom. I won't be too long. I know just what I want." Grace left Fran in the doorway of the boutique and made her way into the little Celtic shop.

"Gracie!" The girl behind the counter called to her. "So, did you decide to take my suggestion?"

Grace accepted the girls embrace. "Hi, Fiona, yeah, I thought it couldn't hurt. I just hate being so…deceitful."

"I told you Gracie. It only works if the feeling is pure. So it's just a little push." Fiona assured her. "If the feeling isn't pure then it won't do anything…except make them smile really nice."

"I hope you're right, Fiona." Grace offered.

With that the girl winked a little and handed Grace two bottles of cologne. Both bottles were deep green glass with a Celtic knot on the front. "The lady receives the bottle with the yellow cap, Celtic Princess, and the gentleman the one with the green, Celtic Pride."

Gracie nodded. "Ok, Fiona. I think I get it." Gracie selected a few other items, paid Fiona and started to leave the shop to meet Fran.

"Remember, Gracie. Just a little on the pulse points." Fiona smiled at her friend and Gracie left.

12/24

Christmas Eve arrived and the party was on! Everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree in the foyer at the mansion and Brighton and Niles were just finishing with the lights when Max came in from the kitchen with a tray of eggnog.

CC announced, "What's this, the apocalypse? Max is serving eggnog to Niles?"

Fran grinned and answered for everyone. 'Trust me, Miss Babcock; no one wants to see a tree that Max put the lights on. When you consider which of the two things he'd do better in this instance, it's definitely the eggnog.

"Thank you, Darling." Max started wryly. "For your overwhelming lack of confidence."

Fran kissed his cheek and accepted the eggnog he offered. "Oh, Honey. Don't feel bad, no one is good at everything!"

"Niles is!" Grace chimed from her place on the bottom step where she searched through boxes of ornaments.

"Thank you, Miss Grace." Niles blushed as he came down the stairs past Grace.

CC burst into laughter. "Hazel? Good at everything? Be serious Gre…Gr…little one."

"Name one thing you've seen Niles not do well?" Grace stood and handed a small box of crystal doves to Maggie. Everyone, Niles included, stood in shock as Grace went about her decorating.

It took a few hours but the tree was amazingly beautiful. CC herself even admitted that Niles and Be…Bri…the boy did a great job with the lights. Since it was late and Christmas morning was rapidly approaching, everyone took to their rooms.

"Niles, don't forget to take CC's bag up to the guestroom." Max called as he and Fran climbed the stairs arm in arm.

"Of course, Sir." Niles turned to find CC examining the tree. "Something wrong, Miss Babcock?" He thought he saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"I've never actually decorated a Christmas tree before." It was barely above a whisper. "I can't remember a Christmas Eve that wasn't just Noel, me and Nanny Bobo."

Niles knew there were many opportunities to drop kick a zinger at her and thought better of it. "Come on, Miss Babcock. Let's get you up to your room. It's been a long night."

CC turned to look at his handsome features in the glow from the tree. "Thank you, Niles." Silently they climbed the stairs to the guest room.

12/25

The children just couldn't get beyond the habit of running into their parents room and waking them on Christmas morning. They'd done it every year for as long as they could remember. This year they opted not to leap onto the bed, but still woke Max and Fran with the fervor of much younger kids.

"Mom! Dad!" The three children called as they whipped open the bedroom door. "Merry Christmas!"

Max groaned a bit and rolled to look at the clock. "Children, it isn't even 6 am! Even Niles isn't up yet!"

Gracie called to her father. "We know, we're headed there now!"

Max and Fran popped up in bed. "Wait for us!"

Niles was barely beginning to stir when the door to his room flung open and all five Sheffields' called out "Merry Christmas!"

Grace took the initiative, entered Niles' room and grabbed him up out of the bed. "Come on, Niles. It's Christmas morning!"

"Alright, Miss Grace. What's got you so excited this morning?" Niles stood up in his red and green satin pajamas and slipped into his robe.

"We're waiting for you before we wake up Miss Babcock!" Grace grinned wide.

There was a twinkle in Niles' eye. "Well, lead on Miss Grace. Lead on."

CC was sound asleep when the Sheffields' and Niles got to her door. Max looked at Fran who looked at Niles who looked back at Max. "Oh, alright. I'll do it."

Niles was about to knock softly when Gracie took the upper hand and burst into the room yelling, "Merry Christmas, Miss Babcock!"

CC shot up in bed with a look of shock at first. Then Grace threw her arms around the woman and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here with us for Christmas!"

CC frowned at the adults over Grace's shoulder. "Uh…" Max started. "CC, we're sor…"

CC cut him off. "How come I was the last one woken up?"

"We thought we've give you a few extra minutes of sleep." Grace answered.

CC nodded and started to stand up. Grace handed CC her robe and CC whispered to Grace. "Next year, I want to be in on waking up Niles." Grace winked at her and they all went downstairs for their morning festivities.

Niles put on the coffee and joined the family in the foyer. "Shall I play Santa this year, Sir?"

"Actually, old man, Grace has already asked CC to do the honors." Max explained.

Niles took a seat on the floor next to Brighton and CC started handing out the gifts. After nearly an hour of slowly opening gifts and oohhing and ahhhing at the toys, clothes, trinkets and jewelry, there were only a few small items left.

CC reached far under the tree to grab the last six gifts. "Let's see." CC read the tags of the perfectly matching boxes. "This one is for Niles." CC hands him the box. "Here, Brighton, this is yours." Everyone's eyes got very big. "What…the name is written on the box. Ok, this one is Fran's and here's Max's." She hands Fran the gifts for her and Max. "This is Maggie's and mine." CC pauses for a second and looks under the tree again. "Where's the one for Grace?"

Again this draws a look of shock from everyone, and CC rolls her eyes. "Those gifts are from me, Miss Babcock." Grace answered. "Well, open them!"

Max and Fran loved their platinum 'MizPah coins'. "May the Lord watch between me and thee while we are separate from one another." Max read.

"Oh, Gracie, Honey, they're beautiful. Thank you." Fran gushed and hugged her.

"I know they aren't a Jewish thing, Mom. But I really liked the sentiment." Gracie explained.

"NO WAY!" Brighton yelled when he saw the antique watch. "Gracie, how did you know?"

Gracie smiled at her brother. "I saw you looking at it the last time you dropped me off at Fiona's store."

"But Grace…it was kinda…expensive." Brighton started.

Grace winked at Fran. "Don't worry, I never pay retail."

Fran smiled. "That's my girl."

Maggie opened her gift next. It was a silver heart shaped locket with a baby picture of Maggie on one side and Michael on the other. "Gracie! It's great! Thank you so much!"

CC and Niles couldn't wait any longer and opened their boxes at the same time. They pulled out the bottles of cologne and Niles' eye noticed the bottles looked quite similar. "Miss Grace? I don't know what to say."

"Is she trying to tell us we stink?" CC asked joking.

Everyone laughed. "Don't be silly, Miss Babcock. I couldn't decide what to get for your or Niles. The last time I stayed over at Fiona's she started telling me about these fragrances from Ireland that her folks sold and I checked them out. They're wonderful. They are different on whoever wears them. They work with your own scent, that's why they don't smell in the bottle. Celtic Pride is the men's. And Celtic Princess obviously is the ladies. So I thought that would be the way to go. I hope its ok?"

CC hugged her. "It's right as rain…Gracie." Everyone looked at CC in awe. "What…you can't believe I don't really know the kids names. Oh for Heaven's sake…Maggie, Brighton, Grace. And if you give me a hard time, Niles…I'll tell everyone your full name."

Niles raised both eyebrows in shock. Then he stood up and hugged Gracie. "I'd better get started on breakfast."

Grace called after him. "Niles, it's a very strong…just a little on the pulse points."

Later on that day Fran and Max were watching old movies with the children and CC felt a little out of place so she went in search of Niles. Which, on Christmas day with the big dinner coming and all didn't really take a lot of doing…he was up to his elbows in the kitchen.

"Hey." CC started when she came through the door. "Can I help?"

Niles stood in shock for a moment. "Uhmmm…yeah…I guess. You could peel the potatoes. They taught you how to do that in prison…right?"

"Very funny, Merry Maid." CC chided and took the peeler to the pile of potatoes.

"Niles, are you wearing the cologne from Grace?" CC asked without looking up from her chore.

Niles shot her a sideways look. "Yes… are you?"

CC didn't stop her peeling. "Yeah. I was just wondering…what do you think?"

"What do I think of mine…or yours?" Niles froze when the words left his mouth.

Still not looking up CC answered. "Both…I guess."

Niles moved closer to CC. He stood next to her so that their arms were just barely touching. "I love mine. I can't say I can really pick up on yours."

"Gracie said, just a little on the pulse points," CC said still not looking up.

Niles leaned over slightly and inhaled deeply. He felt his heart race a little at the scent. Her or the cologne he didn't know, but he wanted to explore it a lot more. _"Dear God, I could just eat her alive. What?" _Niles thought to himself. Then he shook his head. "Very nice."

"Thanks, I like yours, too." CC was so completely overtaken from his scent that she barely moved except to just keep peeling potatoes until she caught her finger. "Ouch!"

Niles saw the blood and went into action. "Come here." He pulled her around to the sink and stood behind her and ran the cool water over her finger. He rubbed her fingers lightly with his own.

"This kinda reminds me of the scene from 'Ghost', at the pottery wheel." CC said before she knew what happened. She stood very still and prayed that Niles hadn't seen the movie.

Niles swallowed hard. "Uhm…yeah." He stepped back a bit so that CC couldn't tell just how much it reminded him of that scene too. "Are you alright? That was a lot of blood."

Without turning CC answered, "Yeah…finger wounds bleed a lot." CC turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands.

Niles reached under the counter and got a bandage for her finger. "Here, let me." CC turned and held out her hand and Niles lovingly wrapped the bandage around her wound. "All better."

Their eyes met for a moment and CC couldn't help but lightly drag her tongue across her lips as she thought…_ "Wow I could just get lost forever in those eyes."_

When she licked her lips Niles felt a strange jump in his belly. _"What is she trying to do…kill me?"_

"Nniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles!" Fran called as she approached the kitchen. CC and Niles quickly split back to their individual chores just before Fran clamored into the kitchen. "Niles, where's that tray of cheese and crackers and stuff? We're all ready for a little nosh out there."

"It's in the fridge, Mrs. Sheff…sorry, Fran." Niles voice broke a bit at first. "Would you like me to bring it out?"

Fran was no schlub and quickly noticed what was 'not' going on around her. "Oh, no. I'll get it you two just go back to whatever you were doing." Fran got the tray from the fridge. "Hey…when do you think we'll have dinner?"

Niles looked at his watch. "Probably at 4, is that alright?" Fran nodded and left them in the kitchen.

About an hour later Max approached the kitchen and heard loud and uproarious laughter. When he opened the door he found Niles and CC both in tears crying over something that must have been very funny. "Uhm…how much wine have the two of you had?"

Niles and CC stopped laughing for a moment, glanced at each other and burst into laughter again.

Max left shaking his head. "I'll just never understand those two…not as long as I live."

"That was close." Niles whispered. "I love Max like a brother, but I don't think I could recover from him knowing that I saw him…well. I don't think I need to say it again."

CC laughed again. "Niles, he'll never figure it out. I adore Maxwell and I'm so glad that he's happy with Fran. But even from day one I knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Hey, don't knock it. I got a private school education thanks to his not being the sharpest tool in the shed. Not to mention an Oxford degree." Niles turned to check the turkey and CC took the opportunity to check out his backside._ "I can feel her eyes on me. What in the hell is happening to me, her…me…us."_

"_Oh my God, would you look at the tight little…I just want to take a bite out of him." _CC diverted her eyes from the 'prize' just as Niles stood up. "Ok, I've chopped all these vegetables and managed to keep all my fingers intact. What's next?"

Niles looked at her sideways for a minute. "Come here." He had a pot of water boiling on the stove and several bags of cranberries sitting on the counter next to the stove. "You can make the cranberry jelly while I start on my special dessert."

CC stood at the stove a little lost and Niles started to move away when she said. "Tell me what you want me to do." _"God I wonder if he even remembers."_

"_Did she really just give me that line…again?" _Niles leaned in close to her and whispered. "Cluck like a chicken." He smiled broadly and wondered what would happen next.

CC turned to again find his eyes on her. "I don't think we should start that now…it's almost time for dinner." CC grinned at him. "Now, how do I make cranberry jelly?"

Niles sighed. _"…start that now? I wonder if we can finish it later?" _"Pour the berries in and wait. When they've all burst you add the sugar and start stirring. After all the sugar is incorporated you turn off the heat and keep stirring while it sets up."

"Isn't this one of the kid's favorite things at the holidays?" CC asked him.

Niles had gone to the fridge to get the fixin's for his special dessert. "Yeah, all the kids love the cranberry jelly, especially Miss Grace."

CC turned around and faced him. "Maybe you should do it then I don't want to screw up the kid's favorite part of the holiday meal."

"You can do anything you put your mind to. You'll do just fine. It's just cranberry jelly." Niles winked at her and went back to his dessert.

CC turned back to the stove. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Niles answered. _"I love her when she's vulnerable like this. Love? Did I just say that? Think that?"_

"_I hope I do this right, I don't want to disappoint him. Huh?" _CC sighed, "Ok, here we go."

A few hours later…

"Niles that was excellent as usual…" Max announced to Niles who sat opposite Max and the far end of the long table.

"Thank you, Sir. But, Miss Babcock did quite of bit of the dinner this year." Niles volunteered. "She was a big help."

Fran looked back and forth between Niles and CC. "Well aren't we all just full of surprises today." Fran winked at Max.

Niles stood up and started to clear away the dessert dishes. "I'll have the coffee out in the den in five minutes, Sir. It's time for the…tradition."

Max smiled at his friend. "Thanks, old man. Come on everyone, we've got some home movies watch."

CC stood. "Max, you go ahead. I'll help Niles clean up. I made a bit of a mess in the kitchen."

Niles frowned a little at her last comment. When they were both away from the family Niles looked around his nearly spotless kitchen. "Miss Babcock, you didn't make a mess in my kitchen."

"I know, but this tradition, the old home movies. They just make me sad. It's Christmas and I loved Sara like a sister, but I just can't bring myself to watch them. Is it ok, if I stay in here with you?" CC had that sad vulnerable look again.

"_You can stay with me forever."_ Niles thought. "Sure, I can always use an extra set of hands. CC giggled at his comment. "Miss Babcock, did you just…giggle?"

"No!" CC nearly giggled again.

"Yes you did. You just giggled. What's so funny about my needing an extra set of hands?" Niles wondered trying not to laugh himself.

CC moved in very close to him and inhaled his scent. "Tell me, Butler Boy. What would you do with an extra set of hands?" _"Oh my, God, what in the hell am I doing? How much have I had to drink? Nothing…water…a glass of wine with dinner…I'm sober?!"_

Niles felt a strange jump in the pit of his stomach. He moved in very close and backed CC into the corner of the island. "Well, I could put one hand here." He put his left hand on the counter just behind her right hip. "And my other hand here." Niles mirrored the placement of his left hand with his right. He looked into her eyes so intensely that CC actually started to feel a little faint. Niles' eyes darkened with his desire. "And I'd still have two hands to do well…whatever I wanted."

CC took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was a soft and wet kiss, with an intensity even she didn't understand. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip begging entrance and she willingly granted it. Niles hands never moved from their place on the counter. He was afraid of what he'd do with them and the family was just in the other room.

"CC," Niles groaned as they barely moved apart their foreheads touching intimately. "Anyone could come in. We…" Niles breathing was a little ragged and he noticed that CC's was as well.

CC looked at him and whispered. "Niles, I …think I'm…going to faiiiii…." Faint she did, right into Niles' arms. He scooped her up and carried her up to his room and laid her on the bed. He went into his bathroom and ran a washcloth under some cool water and brought it back to her. He placed it gently on her forehead.

"CC?" Niles asked concerned. "CC, are you alright?"

CC's eyes fluttered a little and opened to find his deep blue eyes looking down at her. "Niles? What happened…where am I?"

Niles now looked a bit embarrassed. "You're in my room. You fainted and it was closer than yours." Niles went into the bathroom and brought CC a glass of water. "Here, drink a little of this."

CC sat up in his bed. _"I'm in Niles' bed. Dear God, I'm gonna faint again if I don't get up soon."_ "Thanks. That's better. I think I just got a little…warm."

Niles grinned a little at her. "I've never made a woman faint before." _"Who am I kidding; if I wasn't leaning on the counter I'd have fainted myself." _

CC smiled at him. "It was probably just the fumes from all those cleaning products you use all the time."

Niles laughed."The family is going to wonder what happened to us. Do you think you're alright to stand?"

"Uh huh. Niles, could we go for a walk?" CC stood up and found her legs ready to carry her. "I think I could really use a breath of fresh air."

Niles nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

CC and Niles appeared in the den. "We're going for a little walk to get some air. It's kind of stuffy in that kitchen." Niles offered as they went to the front closet. Niles helped CC slip on her coat and then put on his own coat. "We shouldn't be too long."

Max and Fran tried to be very casual about the whole thing and just waved their hands as they watched the TV with the kids.

Niles offered his arm to CC when they left the house but instead she found herself taking his hand and slipping her gloved fingers between his. They walked in silence until they came to a small park and found an empty bench. It was a beautiful Christmas night. Not too cold, but cold enough to remind everyone it was indeed Christmas. They sat for a few minutes when CC sighed. "Niles…what's been happening with us today?"

Niles stiffened a little and prayed she didn't notice. "I'm not sure. But…"_ "How do I tell her I don't want it to end? What if she's not really interested but just caught up in the holiday?" _

"I don't want it to end, Niles." CC shivered a little more from her nerves then the cold. _"Please, let him feel the same."_

Niles let his arm slip around her shoulder. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. I can't remember when I've been more certain of something." CC didn't meet his eyes.

Niles knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes. "CC, if you're sure…absolutely sure you want to do this, then nothing would make me happier."

CC's eyes finally met Niles' and she smiled. CC took his face in her hands and kissed him. This wasn't a kiss born out of a heated, drunken passion. This wasn't a kiss born out of a hunger or deep desire. This was a kiss born out of the friendship that for years was hidden. This was a kiss born out of the affection, no…love that two people wanted deeply to feel for each other.

12/26

The next day Niles and CC were back to normal…at least in front of anyone. But when Max had to head to the theatre and Fran took the kids to a movie, Niles and CC were back in the kitchen.

"So, Butler Boy, what are you going to show me today?" CC smirked at him as he stood over the sink. _"Look at him. His sleeves rolled up over his strong forearms and he's wearing the blue apron that really brings out the color of his eyes."_

"_I can list off the things I'd like to show you, but it's a little early for that." _"Well, I could show you how to scrub a casserole. That's all I've left to do." Niles shrugged his shoulders.

CC stepped over and stood next to him. "Ok, Soap Suds, show me whatcha got."

Niles took his hands out of the soapy water and stepped back. "You know, this is going to be a lot like that pottery wheel scene, too."

CC glanced over her shoulder at him and slipped her hands into the water. "I would hope so."

Niles took a deep breath and blew it out softly against her neck. CC closed her eyes and shivered a little. "Come on, Niles. The Casserole…"

"Right." Niles stepped behind her and snaked his arms through hers and into the water. He found her hands and rubbed her knuckles softly with his thumbs. "First, you grab the sponge and then with the other hand you hold the casserole steady." Niles swallowed hard. "Then," he tried hard not to growl his instructions. "Then you start making small circular motions like this." _"I don't know how much of this I'm going to be able to take."_

With every little circle it was just physics that drove their hips to follow suit. It wasn't long before this became a very intimate little dance.

"_I don't think I can take too much more of this…" _"Niles…" CC whispered thickly, "Is that your feather duster, or should we maybe think about moving on to a new lesson."

Niles was starting to feel a little light headed. "I…I…think you may be right." Niles took his hands out of the water and dried them on a towel. "Besides." His voice returning to almost normal. "That casserole has been clean for over an hour. I was just waiting for you to come in."

CC emptied the sink, rinsed and dried the casserole then handed it to Niles to put away. "I'd wondered about that. So, what should we do now?"

Niles eyed CC who was dressed very casually today in jeans and a light sweater. "Give me a few minutes to change and I'll show you." Niles took the back stairs two at a time going to his room. When he returned he was also in jeans and a light knit sweater. "He grabbed CC's hand and said come on." He practically pulled her to the front door and grabbed her more causal waist length coat and his leather jacket. They were out the front door before either had put on their gloves and scarves.

Niles handed the driver the address on a slip of paper. "Niles, where are we going?" CC asked him from the back of the taxi.

Niles smiled at her. "It's a surprise, Babs."

"Niles…I'm not sure about this." CC started when the taxi pulled up in front of Rockefeller Center's skating rink. "I don't know how to ice skate."

Hopping out of the taxi and paying the driver Niles took CC's hand. "Good, that'll give me the advantage."

They rented skates and got them on and laced up. "Ok, Babs. Now do you mean to tell me that you've lived in New York your whole life and you've never gone ice skating?"

"That's just what I'm saying, Niles." CC was a little worried.

Niles smiled at her. "Here, take my hands and I'll skate backwards so you can hold onto me while you get used to it." Niles whipped around on his skates and was facing CC holding her hands tight in his. "Now, just push off, one foot at a time."

"Ooohhhhkay…Niles, don't you let go of me." CC squeaked.

"Never." Niles answered. They skated like this all the way around the rink a couple of times when Niles decided that she was ready for the next lesson. "Ok, now I'm going to skate next to you and hold just one hand. Ready?"

CC nodded. "Niles this is kinda fun, whoa… Ok, get back in front of me I need both hands for balance."

"As you wish." Niles whipped around again and was facing her, skating backwards and holding both of her hands. "See? It's just like roller skating only on the ice."

CC smiled. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." Her words still lingered in the air when she caught her toe and tripped into Niles taking them both down to the ice. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" CC tried to get up only to have Niles hold her down on top of him.

"Never, better, Babs. If I didn't know better, I'd say you did that on purpose." Niles winked at her and kissed her. He rolled her off of his chest and quickly stood up then helped her to stand as well.

"Maybe we should leave my next skating lesson for next year." CC was a little embarrassed. "We could just walk or we could find a club or something."

Catching sight of the horse and carriage Niles grinned. "I have another idea. Let's get out of these skates and we're off again."

Niles returned their skates and then hired a handsome cab, or horse and carriage as we colonists call it, to take them back to the mansion.

"Are you warm enough?" Niles asked CC as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

CC snuggled into his side. "I find I'm a lot warmer whenever you're around."

They rode a short while in silence. CC's hand found its way to Niles' thigh and she was running it slowly up and down. Then she'd make little circles. _"Why did I wait so long to give this a chance? Niles is the kindest, most gentle man I've ever had the privilege of knowing. And that includes Maxwell. Not to mention, he's got great thighs…"_

"_I can't believe that this is happening." _Niles thought. _"If this is all a dream I pray I never wake up." _Niles cleared his throat. "CC, you had better stop that, it…tickles."

"Oh, are you ticklish, Niles?" CC got that devilish look in her eyes. "What about when I do this?" CC ran her hand around his waist to his rib cage and ran her fingers along his taught skin.

"CC…I said I was ticklish. Don't make me stop you." Niles growled low in his throat.

CC stopped for a moment and looked up at him. "Do you really think you could stop me, Bell Boy?" CC managed to get her hand under the waist of his coat and under his sweater and she was toying with the curly hair around his navel.

"Woman…you are playing with fire and you just may get burned." Niles voice was deep and rough in his throat.

CC let out her sultry laugh and nipped at Niles' earlobe. "Well, I don't know about getting burned, but it's definitely getting hot in under here."

"CC," Niles breathing was getting shallow. "Please. We have to stop; this isn't the right time or place."

CC looked a little disappointed, but she knew Niles was right. "I promise to behave, Niles." CC whispered in his ear.

Niles' breathing returned to normal and he kissed her softly and their lips lingered together. "I didn't say I wanted you to behave…just for right now."

When they returned to the mansion Max and Fran were sitting on the sofa in the den and chatting. They turned when they heard the front door close. "Hey! Where ya's been?" Fran asked as Niles hung both of their coats in the closet.

"I asked Niles to teach me how to ice skate, so we went over to Rockefeller Center." CC answered flatly.

"Really, CC?" Max asked. "Why on Earth would you want to learn how to ice skate?"

CC looked at Max and shrugged. "I don't know, because I don't know how? Well, I'm a little worn out. I think I'll head up to bed. Night you two…thanks for the lesson, Niles." CC started up the front steps to the guest room.

Niles crossed toward where Max and Fran had sat back down on the sofa. "Well, Niles…" Fran started. "How'd she do?"

"Oh, Miss Babcock did fine. She only tripped once and managed to land just right." Niles yawned. "I think I'll head up to bed as well. I'll see you both in the morning for breakfast."

Niles went into the kitchen and started up the back stairs. When he got there CC was sitting in the window seat just past his bedroom door. Niles smiled at her. "What's the matter?" He whispered.

CC suddenly looked almost shy. "Well, I didn't get my good night kiss."

"Well, then, let's see if we can remedy that." Niles offered his arm.

CC looked a little confused. "What's this?"

"I believe I am offering to walk you to your door, Miss Babcock." CC took Niles's arm and he walked her down to her bedroom door. "Thank you for a lovely evening…" Niles paused a moment and leaned into her and whispered, "CC."

CC slowly dragged her tongue across her lower lip. "Thank you…Niles."

Niles leaned in and placed an almost chaste kiss on her lips. "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." Niles turned and walked the very short distance back to his bedroom and looked down to see her watching him. Then they both slowly opened their doors and went into their rooms.

12/27

Max and CC were working tirelessly in the office when Fran breezed in and declared it a day to take the kids sledding in Central Park.

"Fran…" CC started brining both Max and Fran's attention immediately to her. "What? That's still your name, right? We've got a lot of work to do for our New Year's Eve party."

Fran turned back to Max. "But we got all that snow last night and it would be a perfect day all of us out there on the big hill with our sleds. Maggie and Michael, Brighton and Karen, Gracie and…well Freud she's never alone that one. You and Me and… Well I guess Niles could ride alone or maybe Freud would let him take Gracie." Fran winked at Max.

CC sighed. "Well if you really want to go that bad, let me run up stairs and change and I'll join you. I guess it could be fun." CC leapt up from the settee and took off for her apartment.

Max frowned. "Fran, Darling. How did you just do that?"

"Honey, everyday you make it more clear to me why it took you so very long to come around." Fran shook her head as she left the office to find Niles. She managed to locate him exactly where she expected, packing a light lunch for their sledding trip to the park. "Hey, Niles."

"Hello, Fran. Did you manage to get Mr. Sheffield to agree to take the day off for sledding?" Niles smiled knowing Fran has many ways to get Max to agree to practically anything.

"Oh, yea. I even got Miss Babcock to go along. She's up stairs changing right now. Make sure you put in enough food." Fran smiled as she sashayed out of the kitchen noticing now that the butler was whistling a happy tune.

After they arrive at the park, they start choosing their sleds. "Hey!" CC started. "There are only five sleds. There's no way I'm riding with Gracie…she gets motion sickness in the tub!"

Max smiled. "You'll have to ride with Niles, then CC."

"Are you kidding? Me ride down a hill on a sled with the Tidy Bowl Man?" CC crossed her arms over her chest.

Maggie and Michael had already headed down the hill and Brighton and Karen were hot on their heels. "Well, here I go…" Gracie called. "Are you coming Miss Babcock?" Gracie didn't even wait for an answer before she was off.

Fran looked up at CC. "Well, Miss Babcock. Looks like you can watch the picnic basket. See ya at the bottom Niles!" Fran wrapped her arms around Max and they were off behind the children.

CC stood firm for a moment when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Did that seem too easy to you?" Niles whispered into her hair.

Spinning around in his arms CC smiled. "Who cares? The outcome is exactly what I'd hoped for." Niles took his place on the sled and planted his heels in the snow so he wouldn't slide away until CC was firmly in place. "Ok, Mr. Clean, let her rip!" CC wrapped her arms around Niles and he lifted his feet and leaned forward until they shot down the hill after the rest of the family.

After about an hour of trudging up the hill and then whooshing down only to trudge back up again everyone was ready for a break. They sat in relative silence and ate the wonderful picnic lunch Niles had prepared. When they had tidied up the mess, Fran stood up and reached for Max. "Honey, I promised Ma we'd stop over there to see her Hanukkah gifts from Daddy."

Max wrinkled his brow and Fran glared at him. "Oh…ok, Darling. I guess we'll see you all back at the house for dinner." Max and Fran left them hand in hand.

"We need to head out too." Maggie stood up. "Michael has a photo shoot tomorrow and I want to spend the day with him. Niles, don't worry about us for dinner. We'll see you guys later." Michael and Maggie ran off together.

"Uh…Niles…" Brighton started.

"Yes, Master Brighton?" Niles smirked seeing already where this was going.

"Karen wants to take me to the movies this afternoon. Then I was planning on taking her to dinner. Is that ok?" Brighton stood and helped Karen to her feet.

"Certainly, Master Brighton, I'll tell your parents when they arrive home for dinner." Niles shot a sideways glance at CC. "I suppose that means it's just the three of us to walk home dragging all these sleds."

"Actually, Niles…" Gracie said shyly. "I was going to ask Karen to drop me at Emily's. I told her I'd been in the area and she wants to show me her Christmas presents."

Niles stands and helps CC to stand as well. "How are Miss Babcock and I supposed to get five sleds and the picnic basket back to the house?"

"Sorry, Niles." Gracie looked apologetic. "I'd better go if I'm going to catch Brighton. Brighton! Karen!" Gracie called as she ran off after them.

"Well, great, Jeeves, now what the hell are we supposed to do?" CC looked at the basket and the five sleds.

Niles grabbed her into his arms. "Do I look like a man who's never been sledding before?" Niles kissed her deeply and she readily kissed him back.

"Ok, then what do we do?" CC asked again.

Niles gathered all the sleds together. He put the basket on the largest sled and tied it down with the twine that was in the basket that had everyone wondering when they saw it at lunch. "You pull that sled with the basket and I'll pull the rest. Fair?"

"Never let it be said that my man doesn't know how to go sledding." CC chimed. _"Did I just call him my man?" _

Niles smiled. _ "She just called me her man."_ "Well, CaCa, I have a few things planned for back at the house and I don't want to waste a single second longer towing these damn sleds so let's hit the road."

When Niles and CC got back to the house CC took the basket into the kitchen and Niles returned their sleds to the garage. By the time Niles came in the back door the basket had been emptied, the dishwasher loaded and running and the basket was hanging in its usual place. "Dear God," Niles said to himself. "She's positively domestic."

Then he heard the purr from the den. "Niiiillleeesss!" CC practically sang out to him knowing full well he came in the back door a few moments ago.

Niles stepped into the den and stopped in his tracks. CC was sitting on the sofa with the blanket from the back loosely draped over her legs and the TV was on. There was no light in the room other than the TV. Niles approached her slowly until he was standing above her. "Yes…my pet?" He drooled.

CC leaned out a little bit indicating his place, into which he rapidly descended. "That's a good Butler. Now I fully expect an afternoon of necking since we're all alone in this great big mansion."

Niles leaned forward and took the TV remote from her hands. "But I think there is a college bowl game on or something." Niles joked and clicked off the TV. "You know, Babcock, I had other things planned for this afternoon."

"Better than necking?" CC asked.

Niles thought, "Well, I don't know about better, but I'm sure it will be very, very good if you trust me."

CC popped up from the sofa. "Ok, Benson, show me what you've got."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Not today, CaCa, but I'll show you soon, if you're a good little witch." Niles took her hand and led her up the stairs to her room. Max usually had CC stay there for the week between Christmas and New Year's, which was proving to be very convenient.

"Niles, what have you got planned for me?" CC whispered in the throaty sultry voice that made Niles loins ache.

"You'll see. Now go into the bathroom and take everything off." Niles smirked when her head whipped around. "Wrap yourself in this beach towel. But don't come out until I say I'm ready, ok?"

"This had better be good, Hazel." CC leered at him cautiously.

Niles looked at her from beneath his devilish smile and heavy lids. "Oh, that I can guarantee."

Niles made quick work of setting up his little surprise for CC and when she was changed she asked from behind the bathroom door. "Niles, are you ready for me?" _"Oh please say yes, because I can barely stand it."_

"Quite ready." Niles answered. When CC came out of her bathroom there were candles lit everywhere bathing the entire room in a golden glow. Niles was in his jeans and a royal blue T-shirt that fit him very well. He was standing behind a massage table that was draped in white silk. Behind him on the dresser he had an assortment of oils and creams and what looked to CC to be a 'warmer' of sorts. "If the lady will allow me?" Niles asked softly as he reached his hand out to help CC up onto the table.

"I will absolutely allow you." CC took his hand and he pulled her to him. Then he placed his hands on her waist and easily lifted her onto the table.

"Now, if you'll roll on your belly, we can begin." Niles voice was barely above a whisper, which CC had to admit was incredibly sexy. Niles warmed some oil of rose hips and started massaging CC's shoulders which quickly elicited a moan from deep in CC's throat. Niles worked CC's shoulders, upper back, moved slowly down to her lower back then did her thighs and calves, each move bringing on more moans and groans of pleasure from this woman he so adored. After the hour long massage, Niles announced that he was finished and she should head to the shower.

"Niles," CC said almost indignantly. "You can't just say ok I'm done and send me to the showers." CC grabbed her towel and sat up on the table.

"But I am finished, and you're covered from head to toe in oil. You should definitely shower. I can't go on to the next step if you don't shower. But, if you'd rather…" Niles turned back toward her.

CC jumped off the table. "I won't be a minute." Niles laughed and quickly cleaned up the massage table, oils and candles to prepare for the next item on his list.

Niles stepped out into the hall, took out his cell phone and dialed. "Hello, Sylvia? This is Niles. Did it arrive? Excellent. Thank you very much for keeping them there. I know, it thrills you to have them. Just make sure Mr. Sheffield knows that I prepared the food. I wouldn't want him to dock my pay." Niles laughs. "You're a good sport Sylvia, thanks I owe you a chocolate layer cake!" Niles closed his phone. "On to item three." Niles walked away rubbing his hands together. "I hope I've taught her well these last couple of days."

CC came out of the bathroom and found a note on her bed next to a lovely ivory silk slip dress. She picked up the note and read out loud.

"Hello my lovely, please put this on and pull that beautiful hair of yours into a pony tail and meet me in the kitchen. – N." CC smiled.

"I wonder if I should bother with shoes." CC slipped into dress and grabbed a pair of flip flops without bothering to put them on. CC practically bounded down the back stairs into an empty kitchen except for a note on the fridge. It was on the same pale blue paper as the note in her room and had that same distinct script.

"Hello again my lovely. I remember an evening a few years ago, when we went a little overboard with the libations which led to a mind numbing kiss. Look for me there. – Yours, N." CC smiled devilishly.

"How could I ever forget that night?" CC walked into the den and saw two glasses and the bottle of scotch sitting in the same place on the coffee table that they did that night. Beneath the bottle there was another note. "Geez, Niles…could you get to the point here!" CC barked as she leaned in and grabbed the note.

"Be patient, my lovely…" CC looked shocked. "How does he do that?" CC shook her head and went back to the note. "I know you so well, CaCa. Now, I also recall a time when got a little carried away over some cookies. Remember our little rendezvous place? Take a peek." Always yours, N." CC shook her head.

"That little troll had better not be yanking my chain." CC crossed to the front coat closet and opened the door. On the inside of the door she found the next note. CC sighed and pulled the note off the door.

"Hello my sweet lovely CC. I would never dream of yanking your chain. I am reminded of another time…when I came upon you sleeping. You were a vision of grace and beauty even with that hair. That was the first time I really held you in my arms. I lifted you and you slipped your arms around my neck. I tried so hard not to blush in front of Max. My heart was pounding so hard I was afraid I'd wake you. You looked like an angel. I laid you in the guest bed, slipped off your shoes and tucked you in. I thought I almost could've died a happy man at that moment. But then I thought about all that could still be for us. See if you can find me, and don't worry, I know the back way out."

"That's a lot of information, Butler Boy." CC thought. "I have fallen asleep on the settee in the office a few times." CC made her way into the office. Nothing. "Let's see…the guest room?" CC went up stairs to her room. Nothing. "Ok, CC. Let's think about this. I fell asleep, something about my hair? And a back way out…" CC's eyes lit up with her revelation.

CC was cautious. Not recalling very pleasant memories of this place where she was headed. She carefully pushed open the door and gasped. There before her was Niles, in his tuxedo. A small table was set for a romantic dinner for two. Soft music was playing in the background and there was that same soft glow from the few candles in the room.

Niles held out his hand to her. "Hello my sweet lovely CC. May I have this dance?" She almost rand into his arms and they started dancing. It was a sweet slow song and CC's head easily found Niles' shoulder. She was in her bare feet so nearly a full two inches shorter than him. "You know, CC. I think the whole barefoot thing is very sexy." Niles whispered.

CC lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Have you got a little foot fetish, Niles?"

Niles shook his head, "Only for your feet." He couldn't help but gaze into her eyes and his chest swelled with a fullness he's never felt before. "You look amazing. God, you're so beautiful. Why are you here with me?"

CC smirked. "Humf…I don't know." Niles felt that she was kidding but was still a little shocked she'd said it. "I'm kidding you silly servant. I won't pretend that I ever expected this to happen between us. But…" CC's voice trailed off.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me." Niles didn't want to sound hurt, but it came out that way anyhow.

CC stopped dancing and turned away from him. "You fixed me, Niles." CC whispered. "I was a cold hearted bitch. You broke me down and built me back up. You showed me how to love and how to…be loved."

Niles came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, you certainly didn't make it easy, Babs." Niles dipped down and kissed her neck. "CC…I…"

CC interrupted him and spun around in his arms. "Wait." She placed her fingers lightly on his mouth. "I'd like to say it first, please?" She looked up at him and saw what he felt in his eyes. Niles nodded.

"Niles Andrew Brightmore, I love you." CC's voice never wavered and her eyes never left his. His lips met hers in a kiss so full of adoration that she thought she may very well faint…again.

"I love you, too, CC." Niles smiled down at her. "Now let's eat before it gets cold."

12/28

The next morning everyone gathered for the usual Sheffield breakfast. Niles served eggs, sausage, scones and an assortment of fruits and cheeses. They ate with relative silence until Fran decided she just had to know. "So, Miss Babcock, what did you and Niles do last night?"

"What makes you think I'd do anything with the servant?" CC asked with disdain.

Max shook his head. "CC, why else would a gourmet meal show up at Sylvia's for us to eat so that you could have the house all to yourselves?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Max. After the children abandoned us with the sleds and basket, I helped Benson get everything home and went out for a massage." CC threw in so Niles would know where he stood in her denial.

"Ooohhh, really?" Fran asked. "I have been dying for a massage. Was the guy any good?"

CC closed her eyes with the memory and answered in her deep sultry voice. "Oh yeah…it was the best massage I've ever had."

"Great! Gimmie the guys name and I'll make an appointment right away." Fran nearly begged.

CC almost choked. "I don't think that's a good idea, Fran."

"CC, come on. That's not very nice." Max tossed out. "You better be more accommodating with Fran. She's my wife now."

CC thought fast. "Well alright, Max. But I have to tell you. This guy is extremely sexy. I swear the things he can do to a woman with his hands…" CC trailed off since it seemed like Niles was starting to blush. "But, if that's what you really want then I can…"

"No, no!" Max put up his hand. "I think I can find a suitable masseuse for Fran."

Fran frowned and Niles turned his back on the family and pretended to clean up the breakfast dishes to better hide the redness that was spreading across his face. "Niles." CC let a hint of her sexy voice come out which caused a little jump in Niles' stomach.

Niles turned slowly. "Yes, Miss Babcock?" Niles couldn't hide the darkening color of his eyes. He just prayed that no one else noticed it.

"I need more meat. Do you have any sausage left?" CC's eyes darkened as well and never left Niles' face.

Swallowing hard, Niles answered. "Of course, Miss Babcock." Niles brought the platter of sausage over to her. "How many would you like?"

Without looking up CC said, "Oh, just one as long as it's just the right size." Max and Fran quickly exchanged a look. CC chose her sausage and Niles carefully walked back to the buffet keeping his back to the family for a short time.

After all the breakfast dishes were cleared and cleaned up, Niles had a few seconds to sit down at the table with Fran. "Niles, what in the hell is going on with you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Niles took a spoonful of the Ben and Jerry's Chubby Hubby that was Fran's favorite this week.

Fran eyed him cautiously. "Don't hand me that, Mista. Why did you want the house all to yourself last night?"

"So I could get is all cleaned for the New Year's and actually keep it that way for more than ten minutes." Niles had thought up a clever excuse for this very reason. "Then I wanted to listen to some music on the stereo system in the den and blare it as loud as I could. Then I wanted to have a very large glass of Mr. Sheffield's best scotch. Then I sat on every surface in the house completely naked. Then I ate an entire pint of Rum Rai…"

"Wait a minute!" Fran interrupted. "Did you say you sat on every surface in the house naked?" Fran quickly grabbed her ice cream and stood up. "Eewww, Niles."

"That was a joke. I just wanted to see if you were paying attention." Niles grinned evilly. "I just wanted to have a night alone, is that really so bad?"

Fran sat down and shoved the ice cream back toward him. "No, it's just that I was kinda hopin' that maybe ya had a big date or somethin'."

"What would make you think I had a big date? Don't I always tell you when I have a date, big or otherwise?" Niles asked hating that he was lying to his dearest friend, but knowing the reason was good.

"Yeah…I guess." Fran pouted. "Niles, I feel so bad sometimes. Max and I are finally together and now were expecting and you had so much to do with that." Niles raised an eyebrow. "I mean the Max and me getting together part, Mista Smarty Pants, not the babies. I just want you to have that kind of happiness too."

Niles looked at her and saw how sincere she was. "Fran, I promise you'll be the first to know after me and whoever the lady is that finally steals my heart."

"Ok, deal." Fran took a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "So, have you met her yet?"

Niles shook his head and added a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

Max and CC were in the office going over the RSVP list for their big New Year's Eve party. "Niles, are you bringing a date to the New Year's Eve party?" Max asked without looking up.

Niles glanced at CC who shrugged. "I wasn't sure if I would be working or not, Sir." CC nodded at him and mouthed 'that's good.'

Max finally looked up. "Don't be silly, old man. You're more than welcome to bring a guest for the evening."

"Thank you, Sir." Niles looked at CC for guidance. "When do you need the final count, Miss Babcock?"

"Well, Jeeves, unless you're planning on bringing someone like Sylvia I don't think it'll matter much." CC winked at Niles now that Max had gone back to his work.

"Are you bringing a date, CC?" Max asked again without looking up.

"Uhm…of course, Max, don't I always?" CC glanced at Niles this time and he blew her a kiss.

Max looked up almost catching him. "Is it anyone I know?" CC didn't know how to answer. She and Niles decided that they would 'come out' for the New Year's Eve party. It seemed like a good time to let everyone know they were dating. "Uhm…you may know him I'm not sure."

"What's the man's name, CC?" Max asked.

Niles stepped in. "Oh, dear…it is a man isn't it? I don't think the Crowne Plaza will allow bovine into the banquet room."

"Niles…" Max shook his head. "Well, I suppose I'll meet him on New Year's Eve." When Max's attention was back on the papers on his desk CC and Niles exchanged a hearty thumbs up. "Niles…" Max started again. "Did you come in here for some reason or just to torment Miss Babcock?"

"Oh, sorry, Sir. I did have a question, tormenting the Ice Queen is just an added bonus." Niles tossed off for good measure.

"Niles…the question?" Max was actually getting a little irritated at his closest friend.

Niles grinned at CC. "I have some personal shopping to do, Sir. I was wondering if I might have this afternoon and evening off."

"Doesn't Wal-Mart carry shorts big enough anymore?" CC let one go to keep up appearances.

Max looked crossly at CC this time. "What time did you want to leave, Niles?" Max asked.

"I was hoping to go after I cleaned up lunch. I've prepared dinner. And showed Mrs. Sheffield just how to get it finished and on the table." Niles waited trying not to look at CC lest she question what shopping he has to do before their dinner date.

"That sounds fine, Niles. Have a nice evening out." Max went back to his work. "CC you have a dinner date this evening, don't you?"

"Uhm…yep. Why? Is that a problem?" CC looked a little worried.

"No, I was just wondering." Max never looked up from his work and Niles and CC shook their heads.

Niles came down from his room dressed in well fitting brown slacks, a long sleeve black polo, and tan herringbone blazer. "Whoowee! Niles! That must be some store where you're going shopping. Most don't have a dress code." Fran laughed.

"Yeah, Niles. You look really handsome." Val added.

Niles blushed a little. "Thank you, ladies. I have a dinner date this evening. I wanted to be ready since I have no idea how long my errands will take."

So, this dinner date. Is she the lady you'll be bringing to the New Year's Eve party?" Fran probed the man for information.

"Fran, if I bring anyone to the party this would be the woman. Didn't I promise that you'd be the first to know besides myself and the lady when I'd met the one?" Niles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah…yeah…I'll be the first." Fran crossed to the fridge and looked again at the dinner she would be responsible for this evening. "Niles, is this lady gonna be taking you away from the family, cause I don't think I can learn to cook now."

Niles put his hands on her shoulders. "Fran, no one will ever take me away from my family. I'd better go." Niles started out the back door. "I'll see you tomorrow Fran, bye Val"

Fran and Val watched him leave. "Bye!"

Niles and CC were seated in their very private booth in a small hole in the wall Italian restaurant that Niles eats at on every night off. "Where did you find this place, Niles?"

"That's a secret, CaCa. But trust me, the food is fantastic here." Niles slipped his arm around her.

"Is it as good as your Italian cooking?" CC asked eyeing him.

Niles leaned in and whispered. "Better." Then he sat back. "But if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll call you a liar. And you know they'll believe me." Niles winked.

CC started running her hand up and down his thigh again. "Niles…do you remember saying it wasn't the right time and place?"

Niles mouth was suddenly very dry. "Yes." He barely managed to get out then he reached for his water.

"Do you see the right time and place in the near future?" CC growled in his ear just before she took a little nip at it. "You smell so good."

Niles couldn't stand it another second. "CC, I would take you under this table this very moment, but I have a plan and I'd really like to see it through."

CC nuzzled his neck. "Well, I love a good plan. I'm all for it." She nipped at his earlobe again and whispered. "But just how long are you going to make me wait?"

"All things come to those who wait." Niles kissed her lightly.

CC got that evil look in her eye and whispered breathily in Niles' ear. "But do all those who wait come?"

Niles jaw dropped and he froze. "Mister Niles? Are you ok?" The waiter asked when he brought their food.

Niles shook his head a little and swallowed hard. "Just fine, Marco. Thanks."

CC smirked. "I never thought you'd be at a loss for words, Niles."

Niles turned to face her, his eyes dark with desire. "Do you doubt my abilities, Trollop?"

"I've got a pretty good grasp of your abilities, Niles." Niles gasps slightly at her 'grasp' of his 'abilities'. "And doubt them, or you? Not in this life time or the next." CC released Niles and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Now let's eat we've got a movie to get to."

"You are definitely going to keep me on my toes, woman." Niles tossed at her and took a healthy bite of his ravioli.

CC leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I have plans to keep you somewhere, but it's not on your toes."

Niles shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

"I don't need to be encouraged." CC winked at Niles and they laughed.

12/29

That morning everyone sat around the breakfast table and chatted. Max asked the children if they were excited about the party.

"Michael will be in town and I can't wait to just go out and have a good time." Maggie answered. "Daddy, I need to get a new dress for the party, does it have to be floor length?"

Max shook his head. "Not at all, Maggie, you just get whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks, Daddy. Bye everyone. Thanks for breakfast, Niles, excellent as always." Maggie left the dining room.

Niles frowned slightly wondering where that came from. He loved that she said it, but he honestly can't remember the last time anyone except CC in private complemented or thanked him for his meals.

"Yeah, Niles." Brighton agreed. "This is a great breakfast. Dad, I can bring Karen to the party, right? I wanted to double check before she asks her folks."

"Of course, Brighton. Everyone is welcome to bring a date." Max answered.

Fran smacked Max on the arm. "Well, not me of course."

CC came in just as Brighton stood to leave. "Here, Miss Babcock, take my chair."

"Thanks, Bar…Bob…" CC sighed. "Brighton." Everyone including Niles was a little surprised. "That game just isn't fun anymore." CC lifted Brighton's plate for Niles to take. "Hey, Alice, can I get a clean plate here please?"

Niles took Brighton's plate and replaced it with a carefully designed plate with two small piles of scrambled eggs and one rather large sausage. CC noticed immediately and took her knife to the sausage so vigorously that Niles cringed a little.

"Hey, Gracie, are ya bringin' a date to the party?" Fran asked hopeful for her youngest…at least until the twins burst forth.

Grace looked down shyly. "Uhm…well…there is this boy from school. His name is Brian. He works at the grocery where Niles does the shopping. I ran into him there once when I went to the store with Niles." Gracie looked back at Niles with hopeful eyes.

"Niles…" Max began. "Do you remember this boy?"

Niles quite flatly said, "Yes, Sir. He's very polite and knows his job. I've not got home and found a single crushed tomato or broken egg since he's been working there." Niles winked at Grace. They have always had a special bond. Grace was so young when Sara died and Max was too distraught to deal with the older children, much less little Grace. She ran to Niles for everything. And he had to admit, she was his favorite.

Gracie stood up and took her plate and glass to Niles. "Thanks, Niles." Grace leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. CC looked at him and could've sworn she saw tears forming before he blinked them away.

After Grace left CC mostly spoke to Max about the status of their current shows and the arrangements for the big party.

"Hey, Niles. How'd the errand running go last night?" Fran asked as she helped him clear the table.

"Quite well, Fran. I got everything finished with more than enough time to meet my date for dinner." Niles started loading the dishwasher and CC entered.

"Hey, Tidy Bowl, how about you bring in some tea?" CC tossed off for Fran's benefit.

Niles stood up. "What's the matter, Godzilla? Did the sea of Japan dry up?"

"Blow it out your dust buster, Niles. Just bring in the tea." CC barked.

Fran shook her head. "She's gettin' worse, ya know?"

"How so? I haven't noticed." Niles was curious about Fran's statement.

Fran looks at him strangely. "You haven't noticed? Geez, Niles, she's always been kinda bitchy, but now it's all just for you." Fran stood up and crossed to where he stood. "She was almost nice to me yesterday just before she left for her date."

"I don't see how that means she's getting worse, Fran." Niles wiped down the counter.

"Niles, Honey. She called me Fran, my actual name. She not only remembers the kid's names, but she's using them, nicely. It's a little scary, Niles." Fran looked at him and frowned. "Why are you smiling?"

"Uhm…Maybe Miss Babcock is on her way to crazyville again." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

Fran sighed. "Geez I sure hope not. You were a basket case the entire time she was gone." Fran put her mug in the sink and headed for the back stairs. "If Max needs me I'm gonna take a little nap."

"Ok, Fran, rest well, my friend." Niles called after her.

CC blew into the kitchen with the insult poised on her tongue. "Hey, Belve…where's Fran?"

"She went upstairs for a nap. Why aren't you in the office coaching the pretty boy?" Niles smiled.

"He's on a long distance call to London. Said I should just have my tea in here with you and Fran. Yeah, right I said." CC smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "God, Niles…you always smell so good." CC leaned back against that same corner of the island.

Niles smirked. "Just wait, CaCa. I taste a lot better." He looked at her and put his hands on either side of her again backing her further into the corner.

"Niles…remember what happened the last time we did this." CC cautioned him.

Niles leaned in very close and whispered in her ear. "You mean when I made you faint?" His breath was warm and moist on her neck and sent a shiver down her entire body which didn't go unnoticed. "I saw that, Babs. Giving you the shivers am I?" Niles nuzzled at her neck. "I like being on this side of things."

"You mean in control?" CC's eyes darkened with every breathy word that he spoke. "Is that the kind of man you are, Niles. Likes to be in control?"

"Babcock, if I wasn't the sort of man who liked to be in control, I'd have lost control and taken you on this counter by now." Niles nipped at the soft skin on her neck and she gasped at his confession.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiles!" Max bellowed as he made his approach.

"I hate it when he does that," Niles said flatly as he stepped a safe distance away from CC.

Max burst into the kitchen. "Ah, Niles, there you are. Could you bring in some tea, please?"

"Of course, Sir won't be but a minute. Miss Babcock, would you like tea?" Niles asked politely and Max turned and left the kitchen. "Bugger has the absolute worst timing."

CC cupped his face and kissed him lightly. "True, but if he hadn't bellowed, imagine what he would've walked in on." CC winked at Niles and left the kitchen.

Niles stood alone in the kitchen surveying it. Really he was just looking for something to do. Fran was having a night out with Val, the children were all off somewhere, and Max and CC were working late. Sighing he walked to the fridge and grabbed the last piece of chocolate raspberry cheesecake and plopped down at the table. He barely got the fork into his mouth when she spoke. "I can't wait to find out what that feels like."

Niles turned to find CC standing behind him at the kitchen door. "I thought you and Mr. Sheffield were working late?"

CC sat down next to him. "The Crowne Plaza called and they wanted someone to check the room and look at their ideas for decorations blah, blah… Can I have a bite?"

Niles smirked. Then after getting a bit of the cheese cake on his fork he leaned in and nipped her neck. "You asked for a bite. It's not my fault you weren't more specific." Then he fed her the cheesecake. "So how come Max went to the hotel and you didn't?"

CC laughed. "I told him I wanted to come in here and have you feed me cheesecake." They both laughed. "I just said that I'd check tomorrow that they were just being overly cautious. Then I fed him a little bit about the last time they didn't get something just right and blah, blah. Just enough for him to decide that he needed to do it himself and since Fran was out with Val he may as well just go now."

"You are a wicked little witch. I'm glad that I'm in your good graces." Niles fed her another bite of cheesecake.

"Hey, what would I do without my favorite flying monkey?" CC took the fork and fed Niles' a bite.

When they finished the cheesecake they sat for a second. "Is there anymore of that?" CC asked.

"Nope, that was the last slice, why?" Niles grinned he knew it was one of her favorite.

CC looked down at her hands. "Would you teach me how to make it?"

Niles perked up. "Now?" CC nodded. "Right now?" CC smiled at his exuberance.

"Right now, ya big dumb butler." CC laughed.

Niles stood up and extended his hand. "Let's go!"

CC had never seen Niles this excited in all the years she'd known him. "Niles…why are you so excited?"

Niles was a little embarrassed. "I've cooked in this house for over twenty years. No one has ever asked me to teach them how to make anything." CC cupped his face with her hands and kissed him lightly. "Except Miss Grace, when she was about four. But I think she just wanted cookies." Niles grabbed an apron and helped CC tie it on and then he donned the royal blue apron that she loved him in so much. "Ready?" CC nodded.

Niles handed CC the recipe card. "Here, you read off the ingredients and I'll gather everything in one place."

"Wait, you mean you actually follow recipes?" CC asked him shocked.

Niles looked at her strangely. "I can't keep everything in my head. Besides, you'll have to use a recipe anyway."

CC read off each ingredient from the card, until there was a selection of items. Many of which CC decided she'd eat right off the counter…or her instructor.

Niles had CC mix the crushed Oreo cookies and butter for the crust. Then he showed her how to press them into the bottom of the pan. His instruction was gentle and warm and CC felt herself really relaxing, like she'd never remember relaxing before, even at the day spa.

Niles let her do everything only standing by to correct her technique or give further instruction. CC picked everything up very quickly and Niles felt himself feeling quite pleased with how much she seemed to be enjoying herself.

They shared a light nosh as Fran would call it while the cheese cake was in the oven, then prepared the topping and put the whole thing in the fridge.

Niles and CC made their way upstairs. "Niles…"CC started. "Thanks…for the lesson."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Babcock." Niles started to head to his room and found himself hesitating.

"What is it, Niles?" CC asked him meeting him between their rooms.

He looked at her and took her hand and pulled her to the window seat in the middle of the hallway. "CC…I've had a very odd feeling these past few days, ever since Christmas day, and that walk." Niles looked down at his hands.

"I have too, Niles. I don't understand it myself, so I can't really explain it to you, but we've known each other a very long time. Maybe it was inevitable." CC placed her hand on his face. "You are a warm, generous and intelligent man, Niles. And I've been a bitter, foolish and spoiled little socialite to have pushed you away for so long. I don't want to keep making the same mistakes…"

His lips on hers cut her off. Their tongues danced and explored each other until their mutual need to breath broke them apart. Niles pulled her to him. "I've wanted you for so long, CC. I just never imagined it to be possible. God, CC. You are an amazing, smart, gorgeous and sexy woman and you could have any man you wanted. But I swear, if you give me the chance I'll spend every moment of every day trying to make you happy."

Just as Niles was about to kiss her again they heard Max and Fran coming up the stairs. With little time to react, Niles winked at CC. "I think I've got it, Miss Babcock," Niles said as he stood up and looked down at her. "Yes, that's it. Feel better?"

"Yes," CC stood now as Fran and Max came into view. "Thanks, Niles. That eyelash has been bothering me for ten minutes." CC moved away from Niles and tossed off a 'night all' before going into her room.

"What was all that about, Niles?" Fran asked.

"Miss Babcock had an eyelash caught in the corner of her eye. I just helped her get it out." Niles offered. Then as he headed to his room he tossed out. "Now I have to go and sterilize my hands. Good night, Fran…Mr. Sheffield."

Max looked at Fran. "I'll just never understand those two." Max kissed Fran lightly and they continued to their room.

12/30

"The party is all squared away, then Max?" CC asked as Niles put her breakfast in front of her.

Max nodded and sipped his coffee. "Yes, there really wasn't much to go over anyway. I guess you were right, they were just being overly cautious.

"So what's on the agenda for today, then?" CC asked him.

Max grimaced. "There is one thing I really need you to take care of for me."

"What is it, Max?" CC asked.

Max glanced at Fran. "They want someone to come by and sample the menu for the party. I have no idea why, I think it must be something new they are trying out. Fran and I were going to go, but I promised I'd take her shopping for just the right gown."

CC rolled her eyes. "Well, ok, Max, but you know I don't really care about the food."

"Take Niles. He has excellent taste and I trust his judgment completely." Max offered.

"Thank you, Sir." Niles responded.

CC feigned her disgust. "Oh great, now I have to show up at the plaza with dust broom?"

"I expect both of you to be on your best behavior." Max tried to be firm and insistent. "Take the Limo in case they want you to try different champagne's."

"Whatever, Max, when are we supposed to be there?" CC asked.

Max stood up from the table. "A little before noon. They'll seat you for lunch but they'll bring out a several selections for you to choose for tomorrow night."

Niles was waiting in the foyer for CC who came down the steps and couldn't get over him in his dark blue suit. _"I just love that suit on him. I hate that it used to be Maxwell's. It can't possibly have ever looked that good on Max."_

"_God woman, you are sexy. Every time you pour yourself into that cream colored Donna Karen I can't help but think of you out of it." _ "Miss Babcock, don't you look absolutely lovely." Niles offered since Max and Fran were just about to leave and were standing close by.

"Thanks, Niles. You look nice too." CC dropped flatly. Niles helped her on with her coat, slipped into his own coat and they were out the front door with little fanfare.

Niles opened the door to the limo and helped CC to get in then he went around to the other side and slipped in next to her. "Niles! Who is going to drive?"

Niles leaned in close. "Well if you mean the car, David. But I wouldn't mind a little driving of my own." Niles had that look in his eyes that told CC he was feeling the same thing she was.

"So what are you telling me, Bell Boy, that the carriage wasn't the time or place, but the limo is?" CC flirted.

Niles smirked. "Yes and no. I think it would be a lovely place, but it's still not the right time."

"Tease." CC snapped quietly.

"Trollop." Niles bit back.

CC laughed. "We'd better not get started down that road we're almost at the restaurant."

Niles and CC enjoyed several different types of food for each course and selected what they both thought would be a very fitting menu for the New Year's Eve party. Then they thought they should come up with a few little barbs to toss about when they returned to the mansion.

Niles opened the door and CC followed him in guns blaring. "How dare you so much as suggest such a thing?"

"When in Rome, Miss Babcock!" Niles hung up his coat and stormed up the stairs.

Max stood in shock watching the exchange unfold before him. "What the hell happened?"

"It doesn't matter, Max. It's finished for the time being. I'm going my room to change." CC bolted up the stairs.

"Oy, Honey, I heard that all the way in the kitchen." Fran looked worried. "Maybe sending them to that food tasting wasn't such a good idea."

"I called the restaurant fifteen minutes ago. They said everything was fine that they made their selections and were perfectly behaved. I don't get it." Max sat down and shook his head. "I'll never understand them, ever."

Niles had pinned CC up against the wall the moment she turned the corner. "I'll have you yet, Woman!" He whispered in her ear as they eavesdropped on Max and Fran just at the foot of the stairs.

"Promises, promises, servant." CC nipped at the skin on his neck. "Dear God, Niles. What are you wearing?"

Niles smirked, "I'm wearing the scent of a man in heat." He growled in her ear.

"I'm gonna go check on Niles. He seemed really upset." Fran started up the front stairs.

Niles gave CC's neck one last little nip. "Shit, until another time, my love." Niles and CC took off toward their rooms.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Niles decided that he needed a snack. He padded down the back stairs and came upon a vision in peach. CC apparently needed a snack as well. She was standing in front of the fridge searching for just the right thing. "I could take a bite out of you." Niles whispered into her ear.

CC turned around and poked him lightly in the chest. "I'll tell you what, Niles. I think you're afraid of me. That's what I think." CC closed the fridge and started stalking Niles, slowly backing him up a step at a time. "I think you're all talk and no action, that's what I think. I think that you talk a good game, but when it comes right down to it…"

CC didn't get a chance to finish that thought Niles lifted her slightly and nearly slammed her against the fridge with a heated and fervent kiss that she could barely respond to. His hands roamed her face, ran through her hair, down her back to her waist and settled on her hips, and he pressed himself into her causing her to gasp into his kisses.

Niles broke the kiss and growled roughly in her ear. "Don't try to cast yet another spell upon me witch. I'm a man of great control, but if you weave your spell carelessly, I'll be forced to ravage you tirelessly here on the kitchen floor. And I think, my queen, I would prefer to take you to the edge of rapture over and over again in a more discrete and comfortable place."

CC whimpered a little and tried to catch her breath. When she finally opened her eyes she was alone. She reached into the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and held it to her chest.

12/31

It was the day of the big party and everything was planned down to the last detail. Niles had a few surprises of his own and thought since Max had given him the entire day off he would take advantage of it. He picked up his new tuxedo and checked on all his arrangements. He also found some time to sneak around the mansion with CC and made sure that she was ready for their big reveal.

The time to leave for the party had arrived. Niles was dressed in his new tuxedo and the children were dressed in their finest as well. Max joined Niles and the kids in the foyer and they waited for the ladies. Fran begged CC to get ready with her at the mansion. When CC and Fran stepped out onto the landing and started down the stairs three chins hit the floor. Niles', Max's and Brighton's, "Wow," the three male members of the family managed to get out. Grace and Maggie just shook their heads. Fran was all in red sequins. Her gown was floor length and well fitted to her still slim curves. CC was wearing pale blue silk, also floor length and well fitted to her curves with a deep sweetheart neckline which Niles thought only accentuated her curves.

Grace, who was standing next to Niles, whispered to him. "She's beautiful, don't you think?"

Niles nodded. "I've always thought so, Miss Grace. CC you look breathtaking."

CC joined Niles and pretended to straighten his tie. "Thanks, Niles you clean up pretty good yourself." CC tossed.

"Uhm…Miss Babcock." Grace began. "Are you wearing that cologne I gave you?"

CC tried not to stare at Niles. "Oh, uh…I'm sorry, Grace. I dropped the bottle in the bathroom the day after Christmas. I didn't have the heart to tell you."

"That's ok. What about you, Niles?" Grace asked him.

Niles shook his head. "Um…no Miss Grace. I spilled on that first night when I was brushing my teeth. I'm sorry."

"Great!" Gracie practically skipped over to where Max and Fran stood.

Niles and CC exchanged a strange look and shrugged. Fran looked strangely at Grace. "Uh, Gracie…ya wanna tell me why it's so great that they both managed to use up your Christmas gift in a day?"

Grace smiled. "Maybe at the party, Mom."

They arrived at the party with Niles driving the limo. He'd asked his friend David, whose wife is expecting their first child so Niles knew they were staying in this year, if he'd drive the Sheffield's home at the end of the night. So far all things were going according to plan. Niles explained that he'd be meeting his date in the lobby of the plaza and would come to the party as soon as she'd arrived. CC made the same excuse about her gentleman friend. They waited about fifteen minutes, stealing some time alone in the cloak room, before Niles and CC made their entrance.

Fran and Max joined them just inside the door to the Oak Bar. "Geez, did ya's both get stood up?" Fran nudged Max.

"Fran…" Niles tilted his head.

"Oh come on you to have been on the prowl for years. I'll have to admit though, this last week you've both seemed to step it up a notch." Fran winked at them and wrapped Niles in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Fran. We just wanted to be sure ourselves, first." Niles explained as CC joined Max to 'shake some backers' as CC called it.

"So…you're tellin' me you're sure?" Fran made 'that face'.

Niles shook his head. "Hold on, I told you that you'd be the first to know after myself and the lady that steals my heart. She's stolen it, but now I want to know if she plans on keeping it or not. I promise I'll tell you everything then."

"Alright, Mista, but I expect details." Fran winked. "Good luck."

The night was great fun. There was eating and drinking and dancing and even a little singing. CC and Max even managed to get a little bit of money out of some of their backers.

It was about half past ten and Niles took CC aside. "Can we escape now?"

CC made a strange face at him. "Escape? Niles, it's a New Year's Eve party. Most people stay until midnight, that's kind of a big thing."

"Do you know what they say about the kiss at midnight?" Niles asked her and took her out to the floor to dance.

"Enlighten me, Bell Boy." CC grinned at him.

"The kiss is believed to be a predictor of things to come. A kiss with the one you love ensures you good tidings. The first person you come in contact with as the clock chimes will set the tone for your happiness and fortune in the coming year. I don't want to take any chances that it won't be me." Niles relayed to her. Their eyes locked.

"Let's just finish this dance, and I guess you can steal me away." CC told him.

"Alright, Grace. Spill it. What's all the mystery with Niles and CC and that cologne?" Fran asked her youngest.

Grace looked at Fran a little sheepishly. "It was special Celtic cologne. It's supposed to loosen the inhibitions that limit the actions of love."

"What?" Fran was shocked at her baby. "You drugged Niles and CC into thinking they were in love?" Fran was no sure what to do.

Grace shook her head. "No, Mom. The cologne only works if the feelings are pure. It removes the obstacles that keep the wearer from expressing their true feelings."

"Grace, you've got to tell them." Fran started. "They have a right to know."

Grace smirked at Fran. "Didn't you hear them, Mom? Neither of them has worn it since Christmas day. They just needed a little push. Maybe it was CC being with us to decorate the tree, maybe it was the cologne, maybe it was Niles letting CC help with dinner. What difference does it make? It's been more than a week. They aren't wearing it now and just look at them. Do you really want them to start second guessing their feelings again, now?"

Fran looked at CC and Niles. They only had eyes for each other. It was as if they were alone in the room. "No, Honey. What I really want to know…is why you didn't pull out the cologne for me and your father! Oy!"

It wasn't long after that dance that Niles and CC made a very sneaky and discrete exit. "Niles, where are we going?"

"Just be patient, CaCa." Niles kissed the palm of the hand he held as they walked to the elevators. Niles pushed the button and the elevator opened as soon as the doors closed them inside Niles pinned CC to the wall and whispered softly in her ear. "Do remember when I mentioned a time and a place?" CC hummed that she did. "Well, we're almost there." Niles back away as the doors opened on their floor and they walked up the hall to the room. When they get into the room, Niles immediately opens the drapes revealing their view of Times Square and the New Year's Eve Ball just waiting to drop.

CC gasped. "Oh, Niles, it's beautiful." CC joined him at the window. "So," CC cooed into his neck. "Is this the place?"

"Well," Niles started trying not to blush. "It is more discrete and comfortable than the kitchen floor, don't you think?"

"I absolutely do." CC kissed him softly.

Niles stepped back and took off his jacket and tie. "Would you like some champagne?" Niles turned to grab the bottle out of the bucket.

"Niles…" CC started cautiously. "Are you…nervous?" CC noticed his shoulders fall.

Niles turned to face her. "Yes, desperately. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." CC cupped his face in her hand. "Me, too."

Niles popped the cork and poured them each a glass and they sipped it slowly, neither really sure what to do next.

"Niles…why are you nervous?" CC turned so not to make it worse for him.

He sighed heavily and put down his glass. "I'm nervous because I've never really done this before." CC's eyes grew wide but she didn't speak or turn to face him, giving him time to finish. "I know how that sounds, but…what I mean is. I've done the…act before…but…CC look at me please." CC turned to face him. "I love you." Niles took her glass and put it down and took her hands in his. "I've had…sex before, but it was never with someone I loved. I've never loved anyone but you." Niles couldn't meet her eyes. "Even before I knew you, I loved the idea of you. The way I'd feel when I was with you, feeling your skin, tasting your kiss, breathing you in."

CC brought his eyes to hers and he saw the tear slip down her cheek. "I've waited my whole life for you, Niles, every part of you. Your arms around me, your lips on my neck, your hair tangled in my fingers, even your silly lopsided grin looking at me after we make love." CC kissed him softly and noticed the single tear hovering in Niles' eye. "Love me, Niles. I don't want to wait anymore." CC brushed an errant lock of his hair from his face.

Niles took CC in his arms and kissed her reverently. She worked at the studs on his shirt and he toed off his shoes. He loosened her hair and she pulled off his cummerbund. Niles took off his dress shirt and undershirt and CC slipped out of her heels. Niles pulled off his socks and CC removed her earrings and bracelet. Niles kissed CC's neck and ran his fingers through her hair. CC raked her fingers over his now bare chest. CC undid the clasp of Niles' pants and they dropped to the floor. Niles slowly unzipped CC's gown and it pooled at her feet, exposing her breasts to him.

Niles gasped at the vision of her. "You are so beautiful, CC."

"Make love to me, Niles." CC whispered suddenly feeling a little nervous herself.

Niles swept CC into his arms and placed her lovingly on the bed. He slipped out of his boxers and laid next to her pulling her to him. "I made a promise I suppose I have to keep." He looked into her eyes.

"What's that…servant?" CC flirted.

"To take you to the edge of rapture over and over again, my Queen." Niles growled in her ear as he ran his hand slowly down from her shoulder, between her breasts over her belly to the edge of her lace panties. He carefully slipped his finger under the edge and slid them down over her hips and she arched her back to aid his removal of the garment which he tossed aside. CC leaned into him and kissed him slowly and deeply; their tongues meeting and dancing and tasting.

CC's fingers tangled in his hair and she moaned at his every touch. "Niles, please, no more teasing."

Niles hovered above her keeping his weight on his muscular forearms as he kissed her neck. "I love you, CC." He whispered softly.

"Say it again." CC whispered back.

"I love you, CC." Niles made them one, now and forever. Niles started a slow pace and CC moved with him together like two halves of the same whole.

"Tell…me…again…" CC panted at him.

Niles moved slowly, desperately trying to maintain control. "I…love…you…CC." CC raked her hands over his strong back and arched her back to meet his strengthening thrusts.

"Oh, God, Niles…again…tell me again." CC moaned deeply.

Niles' rhythm intensified and he felt himself getting near the edge. "I…love…you…CC."

"Oh, Niles…yes…" CC moaned again.

He felt her release tighten around him and he let himself go. "I love you…Chastity Claire." His lips met hers in a kiss so filled with love and adoration that neither ever wanted it to end.

When their breathing returned to normal and Niles was looking at her with that silly lopsided grin CC saw something in his face. "What?" CC asked him brushing an ardent lock of his now damp and slightly curly hair away from his face.

Niles reached back to the nightstand behind him and checked out the window. "CC. I love you. I've never loved anyone but you. You have cast a spell upon me, and I don't ever want to escape it. You are all I'll ever want or need." Niles takes the small box, opens it and sets it on her belly. "Chastity Claire Babcock, will you marry me?"

CC lifts the box and gasps at the beautiful ring. "It's beautiful, Niles. Yes…" She whispers and slips the ring on her finger. "I will marry you." CC leaps on top of Niles straddling him and kisses him. Leaning down she nips at his ear. "I love you, Niles. Always have, always will."

"I had wondered." Niles grabs the blanket, wraps them in it and stands them up as they hear the chanting in the street below. "I think it's time for that kiss." Niles pulls CC over to the window and they watched the ball drop together still basking in the glow from the expression of their infinite love for one another.

Together, their eyes locked, they join in the countdown. "Five, four, three, two, one…" Their lips join. Softly, sweetly and with all the love of creation that two people can share.

"Happy New Year, Witch." Niles smiles

"Happy New Year, Servant." CC answers.


End file.
